


Breakfast Out of Bed

by Sydlee3



Series: Syd and Janice's Valentine's Day Adventures 2K16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Proposal, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Oops, this is for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Valentine's Daisuga fluff were no one dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Out of Bed

    When Daichi woke up, it was to the smell of something holy, and for a moment he thought that he’d died in his sleep and gone to heaven. Rustling the pristine cornflower colored bedsheets, he turned to ask his partner what this heavenly smell was. But the bed was empty, and said partner nowhere to be found.

    Pulling himself together, he managed to get one leg out of the bed, and then the other. He dragged himself up into a sitting position, and waited for his head to clear.

    Even though he wasn’t wearing anything but an old t-shirt and a faded pair of boxers, he shuffled out of the door of the bedroom of their shared apartment, and made an attempt to stumble to the kitchen. He only almost-fell twice.

    As soon as he got there, he was greeted by a sight so beautiful that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

    “Daichi? What are you doing out of bed?”

    Suga was already dressed, in a nicer t-shirt and bright red jeans that on anyone else would look outright absurd. And, he had on a frilly pink kiss the cook apron that actually did look rather silly, but then again, it had been a gift from Tanaka...

    Daichi did his best not to stare at his gorgeous boyfriend, and focus on what he’d just said. “Um, I just sort of woke up? Whatever you’re making smells so fantastic and I just sort of... um... wandered down here I guess?”

    His boyfriend just sort of stared at him, looking a little miffed but not genuinely upset. “Well, I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but since you decided to ruin my plans, I may as well just serve it to you down here.”

    Daichi’s eyes lit up at his first coherent thought that morning. “Hey, I’m just going to go back to bed and pretend like I didn’t know what you were doing.”

    Pretending to consider it, Suga placed a hand on his hips and stared contemplatively at the ceiling. “Well, do I want to complete my wonderful plan, or do I want my boyfriend to help me cook all of these pancakes.... It’s a tough choice, but I’m going to have to go with... making my boyfriend help!” Grinning mischievously, Suga reached over into a nearby drawer and pulled out a plain apron, and tossed it to Daichi. Daichi nearly fumbled it, but started tying it on anyways, just as Suga flipped the newest batch.

    Suga looked over at him, and used the spatula to gesture to the coffee machine. “By the way, Daichi, there’s coffee already brewing, and your mug is sitting right there.”

    Daichi walked over to him first, giving him a kiss on the forehead and an awkward half hug before reaching over and grabbing his mug and pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee. He downed about a third of the scalding brew before he was awake enough to feel it burn his throat, and he seemed to choke.

    Having seen the entire thing, Suga rushed over to pat him on the back, and as soon as Daichi was done spluttering, he gave him a kiss.

    After a few seconds they broke apart, with Suga mumbling something about how bitter it tasted.

    Trying not to sound peeved, Daichi fired back, “We can’t all take everything as Suga-ry as you.”

    Suga rolled his eyes affectionately. “I thought you promised that you wouldn’t do any more sugar puns.”

    Reaching out to grab his hand, Daichi pulled Suga up against his chest, and peppered his forehead with kisses. “I had my fingers crossed.”

    Suga actually groaned, and not the pleasant kind. “I am hopelessly in love with an actual child.”

    Trying not to blush, (the way he always did when Suga got all romantic on him), he just hugged Suga tighter. They stayed like that, until both of them started to smell something burning.

    Suga broke away from Daichi, and reached over to flip the pancakes. Thankfully, the smoke alarm didn’t go off, and as soon as disaster was averted, Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand again. “Honey, why don’t you get changed? You have to go to work today, remember? And yes, I packed you a lunch even if your shift doesn’t start until later.”

    When Daichi came back downstairs twenty minutes later and ready to face the day, Suga was just starting to clean up the stove.

    Daichi grabbed a fork and started to prod at a pancake, and actually scooped part of it into his mouth. And promptly spat it out in the trashcan, not because it tasted bad but because it was about nine trillion degrees and Dachi was certain that he had no taste buds left.

    Frowning over at him, Suga simply shrugged, and pretended like he hadn’t seen anything. Daichi knew he shouldn’t, but before he could stop himself, managed to say, “They were too-hot-cakes.”

    Flinching visibly at the pun, Suga turned around, and gently smacked the back of his head with the newly cleaned and slightly wet spatula. “You’re such a nerd. Did you know that you are a huge dork?”

    Daichi couldn’t help himself, and managed to steel himself enough for what he knew he needed to do. The timing was good and Suga always liked privacy for more intimate gestures of affection... “I was going to wait until dinner later, but there’s no time like the present...”

    Suga narrowed his eyebrows, and tried to figure out what Daichi was going to do.

    Moving slowly and deliberately, Daichi got down on one knee, and pulled a small velvety black box out of his pocket. “I had a speech prepared, but... um... Sugawara... no, Koushi... would you do me the honor of marrying this huge dork?”

    Tears springing to his eyes, Suga pulled Daichi up from the floor. “Oh my god yes. Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you Daichi. I love you so much! You nerd, you beautiful nerd, I can’t believe it!”

**Daichi moved in to kiss his fiance, and even though he probably tasted like pancakes and Suga tasted like coffee, neither of them minded because Suga had said yes, and Daichi was going to get married, and needless to say, it was the best Valentine’s Day that either of them could have asked for.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not being super active but I couldn't resist a Valentine's drabble.


End file.
